The purpose of this project is to identify and evaluate self-control interventions for depression. Four studies will be executed. In Study 1, 30 adult volunteers who have tried to cope on their own with serious depression will be interviewed; half of these self-control efforts will have been successful and half will not. In Study 2, these volunteers will be observed as they engage in a social situation in the natural environment. In Study 3, 30 new subjects who are seriously concerned about their depression will be randomly assigned to one of two treatment groups: a treatment group receiving the successful self-control techniques identified in Studies 1 and 2 versus a treatment group receiving the standard self-control intervention at this time--Beck's "Cognitive therapy for depression". Structured group therapy will be provided over a 1-month period, with the principal investigator and a supervised Ph.D. candidate in clinical psychology serving as the therapists. The outcome measures will include a broad array of self-report and behavioral product results, with a follow-up conducted 1 month posttreatment. In Study 4, the most effective treatment identified in Study 3 will be delivered one of two ways to a new sample of 30 depressed subjects: bibliotherapy versus the standard delivery system currently in use--structured group therapy. In other respects, Study 4 will parallel Study 3. The major predictions are that (a) the self-control techniques identified in Studies 1 and 2 will be superior to Beck's and (b) the bibliotherapy system will be equivalent to structured group therapy.